Revenge On The Listeners
Episode page Revenge On The Listeners (w/ Jena Friedman, Adira Amram and her 4-year-old son Oliver) on earwolf.com In-studio guests Jena Friedman Adira Amram Adira's 4-year-old son Oliver On-phone guest Tawny Newsome Games Played Pizza Burger Submitted by Greg H. from Peoria, Illinois How to play As we all know, Manolo is lovingly referred to as "Pizza Burger," a moniker which he truly embodies. In his honor, I have created a truly remarkable game for Jo and friends to play. In this game, Miss Firestone will read aloud the name of a menu item and players must guess if the food item is a pizza or a burger. The list of pizzas and burgers has been provided and it's carefully curated from four of Peoria's best pizza / burger joints (Peoria Pizzaworks, Knuckles Pizza, The Burger Barge and Khaki Jack's). These are not your run-of-the-mill Anytown generic pubs, these are the Real McCoy, each a true foodie's delight according to Peoria, Illinois standards. Five points if you guess correctly (pizza or burger), and five points if you select the correct establishment. You can score an additional two points if you name an ingredient on the pizza or burger which makes it unique. Bonus guessing is open to each contestant. Manolo must weigh in using only his sound effects. Game ends when Manolo gets bored. Niece Amber or Manolo Submitted by Doc Zen How to play Before the game, Niece Amber and Manolo write down a few crazy incidents or fun facts about theirselves that no one knows. The guest callers have to guess who it happened to. Each correct guess gets three points, but a failed guess can get one point if they make up how it could've happened to the person that they chose. Game ends when Jo gets tired of the game and gives the chat room a shout-out (house rule: no, thank you!) Dr. Daycare Note This was voted as the winning game by the chat room in the previous episode, but it was not played and nobody said what the rules were. Submitted by N/A How to play Contestants are playing a game at the daycare where new child Manolo asks if he can play, too. Each contestant must respond by saying, "I'm an animal." Then they say "Yes, you can play with us," or "No" to Manolo using the animal voice they just specified. If they say Yes they earn one point, if they say No they lose one point and then Jo scolds them about why it is important to be nice and let everyone play, so nobody feels bad about being left out, until contestant says Yes to Manolo. Game ends when everyone says Yes, Manolo can play, and when Manolo has said what animal he is. House rule: instead of the above, Manolo asks each player "Can I play?" then the player says "Yes" and that they are a specific animal, Manolo asks again if he can play but making the noise of the animal just specified, then the player says Yes or No, followed by any necessary scolding until the player agrees to let Manolo play. Trivia Oliver declares that everyone in the chat room is "a poopy butt."